We will rule Hell
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Como Caballero del Infierno estoy liberado de las ataduras morales que me imponía mi condición humana, y ahora soy capaz de ver un futuro brillante y esperanzador a mis pies. Un futuro que sólo ocurrirá a tu lado. Es hora de que te devuelva lo que, desde tu nacimiento, fue siempre tuyo. Wincest.
1. Freedom

Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece, si fuese mío estoy segura de que esta temporada iría por un camino muy distinto, mucho más oscuro… por lo que sólo escribo por pasar el rato.

Hoy he visto la promo de la décima temporada y se me ocurrió esta idea, por lo que me he puesto a escribir sin pensar demasiado. Este capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Dean, el próximo capítulo será desde el de Sam.

A ver si gusta.

**Freedom**

Miro a Crowley desganado. Después de mi encuentro contigo me siento extraño. Desde que me había convertido en un Caballero del Infierno había notado que algo me faltaba. Al principio creí que se trataba de mi alma, que la había perdido. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así. Mi alma sigue atada a mi cuerpo, está resquebrajada y sumida en la oscuridad que otorga el fuego del infierno, pero sigue conmigo. Lo que me falta es algo mucho más importante.

Me faltas tú mi pequeño Sammy.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que, desde el primer momento, lo único que deseaba era estar contigo. Posiblemente el descubrimiento de mi nueva condición, la aceptación de la misma, me impidió ver la realidad de mis sentimientos y mi necesidad.

Te quiero a mi lado Sam, te quiero por encima de cualquier cosa. Mi encuentro contigo no fue del todo fortuito, no fue un descuido mío, ni una provocación de Crowley. Nuestro encuentro era algo destinado a ocurrir. Yo necesitaba que ocurriese para ver la realidad que siempre me he negado a aceptar que exista.

Como Caballero del Infierno estoy liberado de las ataduras morales que me imponía mi condición humana, y ahora soy capaz de ver un futuro brillante y esperanzador a mis pies. Un futuro que sólo ocurrirá a tu lado. Es hora de que te devuelva lo que, desde tu nacimiento, fue siempre tuyo.

Estos meses con Crowley han sido entretenidos, divertidos de hecho. He aprendido del infierno lo que siempre me estuvo vetado, ahora sé cómo funciona. Y es por ello que, seguramente, nos hemos encontrado. Has sido el punto y final a mi alianza con Crowley.

Él, como casi todos los demonios, es un pelele débil, más listo que la media, pero no tiene el potencial necesario para ser rey. Su título es inmerecido y más que gobernar durante su reinado, se ha limitado a sobrevivirlo. No tiene madera de rey, no tiene el porte de un rey. No tiene la dignidad de un rey. Sufre de los vicios de cualquier miserable criatura y es un adicto a la sangre humana que le hace aún más débil. Es un ser indigno que degrada el título de rey. Título que te pertenece desde el día que naciste.

Es el momento de que sea tuyo. Ambos estamos preparados para tu reinado.

Me levanto sin mirar a crowley y me voy de allí. En mi cabeza sólo estás tú y mis deseos de servirte y cuidarte como siempre ha sido mi deber. No me paro a pensar hacia donde debo ir, sé dónde encontrarte.

Llego hasta nuestro búnker y entro tranquilamente. No te has molestado en aumentar la seguridad contra mí y eso me alegra. Al pasar por la puerta y llegar a la sala principal te encuentro leyendo un libro. Me detengo frente a la mesa y espero a que me mires.

Tus ojos verdes abandonan el libro, seguramente se trata de algo para intentar salvarme. Mi pequeño Sammy, pronto comprenderás que no hay nada que salvar.

- ¿A qué has venido Dean? –me preguntas sin temor.

Siento la ira crecer en mí al ver que ni te molestas en tensar tu cuerpo, en prepararte para defenderte de mí. Como si no mereciese la pena luchar contra mí para salvar tu vida. También me duele el ver en tu mirada la aceptación muda de que, lo más seguro, es que haya venido a acabar contigo.

No Sammy… suplico mentalmente y me sorprendo al ser consciente de que los demonios son capaces de suplicar.

- Veo que no te has molestado en colocar ninguna inscripción contra mí.

- ¿Tiene algún sentido? –me replicas-. Si quieres entrar, lo harás. No pretendo alargar mi agonía más de la cuenta.

- Jamás te haría daño Sam.

- No es lo que yo creo de nuestro último encuentro, aunque el hecho de que siga vivo, significa que aún no pretendes acabar conmigo.

- Jamás podría hacer eso Sammy.

Tú nombre sale de entre mis labios con dulzura. Me gustaría que aceptases la verdad que acabo de pronunciar, pero es pedirte demasiado ahora mismo. No merezco tu confianza después de nuestro encuentro.

- ¿Qué quieres Dean? –me vuelves a preguntar.

Me acerco hasta quedar frente a tu asiento. Ahora soy un caballero y tú serás mi futuro rey, por lo que hay un protocolo que guardar para mostrarte mi entera dedicación a ti. Me dejo caer sobre mis rodillas.

- He venido a ofrecerte mi lealtad.

Mis ojos te miran fijamente y puedo ver perfectamente como tu rostro compone un gesto de confusión ante mis palabras. Mueves tus labios, pero eres incapaz de decir nada.

- He estado ciego Sam, pero ahora soy libre y puedo ver con nuevos ojos nuestro futuro. Las palabras de nuestro padre han perdido todo el sentido que alguna vez tuvieron, y las imposiciones morales que me regían han perdido su significado sobre mí.

Quieres hacer mil preguntas, pero no sabes por dónde empezar. No te preocupes hermano mío, pronto todo estará claro para ti.

- He venido a darte lo que por derecho te pertenece. Vengo a entregarte tu reino.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Dean…? –murmuras con un hilo de voz.

Saco un cuchillo que tenía guardado y te lo muestro un segundo antes de deslizarlo por mi piel. Mis carnes se abren bajo mi arma y de ella brota mi sangre que te ofrezco con una sonrisa.

- Sé mi rey. Gobierna el Infierno y permíteme servirte como tu caballero.

Tus ojos se abren desmesuradamente mientras tu cerebro registra mis palabras. Mueves la cabeza, negándote a saborear una vez más la sangre de demonio por más que lo desees.

- Te negué tu trono una vez, no volveré a hacerlo.

- No sabes lo que dices… no… no eres… puedes… no…

Acercó mi brazo sangrante a tus labios y, con mi mano libre, acaricio tu mejilla.

- Estás destinado a ser rey y ya nunca más te lo negaré. Jamás te alejaré del poder que se te concedió.

Aún no te decides, pero sé que estás a punto de aceptar mi propuesta. Pero yo sé cuáles son las palabras necesarias para que te decidas finalmente y vengas conmigo a conquistar tu reino junto a mí.

- Sé mi rey –digo en un murmuro que suena a súplica.

Es entonces cuando tus manos se aferran a mi brazo y acercas tus labios a mi herida. Lames mi herida primero, y después succionas justo donde se encuentra el corte. A mi mente llegan miles de imágenes y recuerdos de mujeres, besos y sexo. Memorias de actos placenteros que me hicieron sentir poderoso y cuya sensación de satisfacción recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Pero ahora se me antojan vanas y vacías, pues gozo que siento mientras te alimentas de mi sangre nubla mi mente y me obliga a soltar un suave gemido de placer.

- Gracias… -suspiras apoyando tu frente sobre mi hombro-. Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias…

Mis manos se colocan sobre tus mejillas y te obligo a mirarme. Tus ojos verdes brillan con poderío y veo ante mí a un rey digno. Tu necesidad de sangre será saciada con la mía y te hará cada día más fuerte. Aún estás confuso con lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero no me importa porque me has aceptado, porque volvemos a estar juntos y esta vez nada podrá separarnos.

Te levantas de tu asiento y colocas tu mano sobre mi hombro.

- Mi rey –murmuro extasiado.

- Levántate Dean.

Sé que es una petición, pero en mi cabeza tus palabras resuenan como una orden. Eres mi rey. Y, por primera vez desde que me transformé en demonio, me siento completo. Eres mi rey.

Míomíomíomíomíomío…

Adicto a mi sangre, adicto a mí.

Te miró y no puedo contener un abrazo al saberte mío.

- Juntos –me dices-. Juntos reinaremos el Infierno.

Aún no suenas convencido de lo que estás haciendo, pero no importa, pronto comprenderás que es así como debe ser. Pronto te entregarás a nuestra misión con la misma pasión que yo. Por ahora me conformo que hayas decidido venir conmigo.

Te sonrío.

- Todos caerán ante nuestros pies Sammy, y tú serás rey, y yo seré tu más fiel caballero.

Asientes con la cabeza y me sonríes. Me siento pleno a tu lado, con la certeza de que jamás nos separaremos, que seremos eternos como tu reinado. Cierro los ojos y te beso. Noto como tu cuerpo se tensa bajo mis labios, pero no te retiras. Ahora eres mío y nada me impide reclamarte como siempre deseé en lo más profundo de mi ser. Ya no hay normas que seguir ni culpa que padecer. Soy libre de todo eso y acabo de liberarte del peso que trae consigo la mortalidad.

Ahora somos libres.

**Fin**

Eso fue todo por el momento, espero el próximo capítulo subirlo pronto.

Cualquier comentario siempre será bien recibido.

Hasta el siguiente!


	2. Freeing

Disclaimer: como bien se sabe, SPN no me pertenece, esto es una forma de pasar el rato y compartir mis paranoias mentales.

Con retraso, como siempre, pero aquí va la segunda y última parte. Me gustaría haberlo subido antes, pero mi ordenador ha sufrido un grave accidente del que aún se está recuperando.

Sin más les dejo con el capítulo, ahora desde el punto de vista de Sam.

**Freeing**

Quiero llorar, pero consigo mantener la compostura. Siento que te he perdido para siempre, que jamás volverás a mí. La forma en la que me miraste cuando nos vimos, me persigue en sueños y hace más difícil el negar las palabras de Castiel cuando me dice que ya no eres mi hermano. Sé que ahora no eres humano, comprendo que eres un demonio, pero me niego a aceptar que no seas mi hermano.

Leo a todas horas cualquier libro sobre demonios e intento encontrar la forma de salvarte. Quiero que vuelvas a mí, quiero a mi hermano de vuelta. No me importa que seas un demonio, pero no puedo rendirme y pensar que no eres Dean Winchester, mi hermano.

Deseo encontrar la forma de alejarte de Crowley, de traerte de vuelta a mi lado. Crowley nos ha hecho mucho daño y no quiero que le sirvas a él. Es extraño que me pase a pensar esto, pero casi no puedo soportar la idea de que sigas sus órdenes como rey del Infierno. Aunque quizás sea lo mejor, quizás así estés más controlado y hagas menos daño del que puedas arrepentirte en el futuro. Necesito encontrar la forma de salvarte y de que vuelvas a mi lado. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido no puedo permitir que nos separe nada de nuevo.

Quizás, si consigo salvarte, podamos empezar de cero. Olvidar nuestros errores y comenzar una nueva etapa con un nuevo camino más esperanzador para ambos. Soy consciente de que, si consigo salvarte, no será un camino fácil y habrá mucho dolor, pero no me importa. Somos fuertes, hemos sobrevivido a mucho y no pienso rendirme ahora. Moriste para salvar mi vida y no pienso olvidarlo, ni abandonarte.

Y no importa que esté perdido y que no sepa qué clase de libro es mejor leer en esta situación, o de si la respuesta está en un libro… no pienso rendirme. Pienso ignorar a Cas y a sus palabras y no voy a buscar la manera de matar a un Caballero del infierno, sino cómo salvarlo.

Pienso en nuestro encuentro, en cómo me miraste y presionaste tu cuello sobre el cuchillo que sostenía, como si quisieses que te atacase. No sé qué esperabas en ese momento, pero sé que jamás podría haberte hecho daño. No importa que seas un demonio o cualquier otra criatura, no pienso matarte. Ante todo eres mi hermano y ahora sólo me gustaría poder decirte eso, que eres mi hermano y que no me importa que seas un demonio, puedo convivir con eso. Fui capaz de escuchar a una extraña y no matarla, por lo que está fuera de cuestión el plantearme hacer lo mismo contigo o no. Sólo necesito de ti que vuelvas a mi lado y te olvides de Crowley.

Eres mi hermano Dean y tengo que hacértelo recordar de cualquier manera. Ante todo eres mi hermano y te necesito a mi lado.

De repente escucho la puerta del búnker abrirse. Sé que eres tú sin necesidad de mirar hacia la puerta. No dejo mi lectura inmediatamente, primero necesito respirar hondo y coger fuerzas para enfrentarme a ti. Te detienes ante la mesa y no dices ni haces nada. Tras unos segundos de silencio alzo mi mirada para encontrarme con tu ojos verdes

- ¿A qué has venido Dean? –te pregunto con tranquilidad y dejando atrás cualquier sentimiento de miedo.

- Veo que no te has molestado en colocar ninguna inscripción contra mí –dices paseando la mirada por el búnker.

- ¿Tiene algún sentido? –te replico-. Si quieres entrar, lo harás. No pretendo alargar mi agonía más de la cuenta.

Soy consciente de que, si quisieses matarme, lo harías y ya que no pienso matarte en el proceso de intentar salvarme, veo absurdo el defenderme más de lo necesario. Prefiero que me mates y sepas que siempre te quise, a que me mates y creas que antepuse cualquier sentimiento de supervivencia a ti. Quiero, aún ahora, veas que para mí siempre fuiste mi hermano y no un monstruo.

- Jamás te haría daño Sam –niegas como si realmente lo sintieses.

Y quiero creerte, pero después de lo ocurrido, no puedo.

- No es lo que yo creo de nuestro último encuentro, aunque el hecho de que siga vivo, significa que aún no pretendes acabar conmigo.

Quiero ser duro contigo y hacerte ver el daño que me hiciste, pero al final no puedo. Estoy vivo, sigo respirando y quiero creer que eso significa algo para ti.

- Jamás podría hacer eso Sammy.

Mi nombre es pronunciado con tanta dulzura que soy incapaz de decir nada durante unos instantes. Tengo que mentalizarme y recordar todo lo que pasó. No puedo confiar en ti. Por más que lo deseé no debo dejarme llevar por mi anhelo de tenerte otra vez a mi lado.

- ¿Qué quieres Dean? –te pregunto.

Sé que quieres algo de mí, sino no te habrías molestado en venir hasta el búnker, ni estarías parado delante de la mesa con una mirada casi humana que me hace pensar que has venido por mí. Veo cómo te acercas más a mí hasta quedar junto enfrente de mí y te pones de rodillas ante mi atónita mirada.

- He venido a ofrecerte mi lealtad –dices con total seguridad.

De todo lo que podrías haber dicho, sin duda alguna, esto es lo que menos habría esperado de ti. ¿Qué significan tus palabras? ¿Qué lealtad me ofreces? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Cuál es el propósito de decirme esto? No tiene sentido. No lo encuentro. Quiero decir algo, preguntarte qué quieres decir, pero apenas puedo respirar.

- He estado ciego Sam –empiezas a decir-, pero ahora soy libre y puedo ver con nuevos ojos nuestro futuro. Las palabras de nuestro padre han perdido todo el sentido que alguna vez tuvieron, y las imposiciones morales que me regían han perdido su poder sobre mí.

Quiero hacer mil preguntas sobre lo que está ocurriendo, para entender qué me estás ofreciendo y con qué propósito, y para saber qué tiene que ver nuestro padre en todo esto. Pero ningún sonido sale de entre mis labios. Soy incapaz de pensar con claridad y mi mente es un batiburrillo de ideas inconexas que no me dejan componer una frase con sentido.

Mientras intento comprender tus palabras me dedicas una mirada llena de seguridad.

- He venido a darte lo que por derecho te pertenece. Vengo a entregarte tu reino.

Pero tus palabras no me reconfortan ni me ayudan a entender qué está pasando.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Dean…? –consigo articular, sin duda alguna es la frase más coherente que puedo hacer.

Veo atónito y sin comprender aun lo que me ofreces, como me muestras un cuchillo para, a continuación y sin que sepa cómo reaccionar, hacerte un corte en el brazo. Se me olvida respirar cuando veo sangrar tu herida. A mí llegan recuerdos de sangre demoníaca deslizándose por mis labios.

- Sé mi rey. Gobierna el Infierno y permíteme servirte como tu caballero.

Al escucharte comprendo lo que me propones y ofreces con una sonrisa. No puede ser, después de todo lo que hemos vivido es imposible que mi pasado vuelva y seas tú quien lo esté convirtiendo en mi presente. Niego con la cabeza una y otra vez sin querer mirar tu sangre que se me antoja demasiado apetitosa.

- Te negué tu trono una vez, no volveré a hacerlo.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

- No sabes lo que dices… no… no eres… puedes… no…

Intento rechazarte, pero cada vez es más difícil. Sobre todo cuando siento tu mano acariciar mi mejilla. Cada vez tu brazo está más cerca de mis labios y me siento incapaz de moverme.

- Estás destinado a ser rey y ya nunca más te lo negaré. Jamás te alejaré del poder que se te concedió.

Quiero alejarme de ti, pero no puedo. Estás aquí conmigo, no con Crowley, y me ofreces un futuro juntos, lo que más deseo ahora mismo. Y sé que está mal querer decir que sí a lo que me ofreces, pero es tan difícil no hacerlo.

- Sé mi rey –me dices en un tono de súplica.

No puedo negarme por más tiempo cuando estás de rodillas ante mí, ofreciéndome un reino, aceptando todo lo que siempre he sido y he tenido que combatir. Y está mal, está horriblemente mal. Soy consciente de que no debería estar cogiendo tu brazo ni lamiendo tu sangre. Sé que estoy condenando nuestras almas al Infierno, pero no puedo negarme.

Tu sangre es el mejor manjar que jamás probaré. Desde la primera vez que saboreé la sangre de Ruby supe que la sangre de demonio era una delicia, pero ni tan siquiera la de Lilith puede compararse a la exquisitez que es deleitarme con la tuya. Cada gota que atraviesa mi garganta me hace sentir más poderoso. Y poco a poco me abandono a ti. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sin embargo no me importa, no cuando estás aquí conmigo.

- Gracias… -digo casi sin aire mientras dejo descansar mi cabeza sobre tu hombro-. Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias…

Tus manos se colocan sobre mis mejillas y tiras de mí para poder mirarme. Quiero decirte todo lo que siento, pero soy incapaz. Me siento demasiado extasiado como para poder hablar ahora mismo.

Me levanto de la silla y coloco mi mano sobre tu hombro. Tú quieres un rey Dean, deseas servirme como el rey del Infierno que estaba destinado a ser, y eso es lo que voy a ser por ti Dean: un rey.

- Mi rey –murmuras mirándome como si fuese una maravilla.

- Levántate Dean –te pido con suavidad.

Veo cómo te levantas con seguridad sin dejar de mirarme. Cada vez estoy más seguro de lo que estoy haciendo y más al ver la devoción de tus actos. Por ti seré rey del Infierno. Tu rey.

Pienso ser tuyo, tuyotuyotuyotuyo…

- Juntos –digo con coz ahogada-. Juntos reinaremos el Infierno.

Si es junto a ti no me importa lo que haya que hacer, mientras me ofrezcas tu vida y me permitas volver saborear tu sangre.

Me sonríes.

- Todos caerán ante nuestros pies Sammy, y tú serás rey, y yo seré tu más fiel caballero.

Asiento ante tus palabras y te devuelvo la sonrisa. No sé hacia dónde nos llevará todo esto, pero mientras sea a tu lado, no me importa. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, prefiero recorrer el Infierno a tu lado que volver a enfrentarme a ti.

De repente noto tu boca sobre la mía y todo mi cuerpo se tensa ante el contacto. Te siento sonreír sobre mis labios y tus ojos verdes brillan llenos de alegría. Nada está bien, sin embargo, se siente correcto. Al fin y al cabo eres mío y yo soy tu rey. Los dos nos dirigimos a conquistar el Infierno, por lo que, qué importancia tiene ahora el que seamos hermanos. Acabamos de dejar atrás cualquier debilidad humana, por lo que, qué importa si me entrego a ti.

Mientras estemos juntos nada más importa.

**Fin**

Y esto es todo. Espero que les haya gustado y hasta otra.

Como siempre me despido pidiendo reviews que son siempre bien recibidos.

_Agradecimientos:_ LaOdisea, EloraP


End file.
